Russian Confederacy (1983: Doomsday)
The Russian Confederacy (RC) (Russian: Российская Конфедерация, PK; Ukrainian: Російська конфедерація), officially known as the Union of Sovereign Democratic Confederative Republics (Russian: Союз суверенных демократических конфедеративных республик, tr. Soyuz Suverennykh Demokraticheskikh Konfederativnykh Respublik; Ukrainian: Союз Суверенних Демократичних Конфедеративних Республік, tr. Soyuz Suverennykh Demokratychnykh Konfederatyvnykh Respublik), is the largest nation in Eastern and Southeastern Europe, and the second largest Russian-speaking sovereign state in the world. It is a confederacy with its capital in Trakyakgrad, and its largest city is New Kiev with over 5.25 million people. It borders the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east and south, the United States of Europe to the west and north, the Republic of Kurdistan, the Gulf States Union and the Islamic Republic of Iran to the south, and the Islamic People's Republic of Pakistan and the Union Interim Parliament of India to the southeast. Despite its location between two global superpowers, it is the regional superpower of southwestern Eurasia, and a nuclear weapons state. At 7,341,063 km² (2,834,075 sqare miles), it is the third largest Eurasian nation in the world, after the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China, and the fifth largest nation in the world. It has a population of 200 million people, making the Russian Confederacy one of the most populous nations in the world. The Russian Confederacy has one of the world's fastest-growing major economies and is the economic powerhouse of Southwestern Eurasia, has the largest national economy in southwestern Eurasia, and has one of the world's largest national economies by nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP). It is a mixed economy with enormous oil and natural gas reserves, and has one of the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources. The Caucasus and Central Asian regions are home to its largest oil and natural gas reserves. Thanks to the combined enormous reserves of oil, natural gas, mineral and energy resources, the Russian Confederacy is a energy superpower, with global influence on the energy market. Service industries and manufacturing are very important economic sectors in Western Russian Confederacy. New Kiev, New Baku and New Minsk, the nation's three largest cities and three global cities, are the financial centres of the Russian Confederacy. The nominal GDP of the Russian Confederacy is more than $5 trillion, making the Russian Confederacy a powerful economic powerhouse. The Russian Confederate Armed Forces (RCAFRC) are divided in four military branches: Russian Confederate Ground Forces (RCGF), Russian Confederate Navy (RCN), Russian Confederate Air Force (RCAF), and the Russian Confederate Strategic Defense Force (RCSDF). It is the largest military of Western Asia, and one of the largest armed forces in the world. Its air force and navy are among the largest ones. It is home to two of the world's five largest space launch facilities, Baikonur Cosmodrome and Kapustin Yar Cosmodrome. The Russian Confederacy possesses one of the world's largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction; with over 10,000 active nuclear warheads, has a large military budget, and thanks to its many victorious wars the Russian Confederacy has emerged as a major industrial and military superpower. History Early history The events of Doomsday were catastrophic for the people of the western USSR, as the vast majority of the USA's targets were in that region and much of it was turned into a nuclear wasteland. However not everything was destroyed and soon several distinct communities began to form in Russian Ukraine and the area south of Moscow. There were many threats to the new communities however most notably the Soviet Army forces under the command of Colonel Andrey Tretyak, these consisted of the 6th Guards division in Kursk and the 206th Motor Rifle Division in Tambov. He was intent on bringing the region back under the control of the USSR. The various groups banded together to fight of Andrey's forces but they lacked any weapons or major equipment, thankfully luck was on their side though and when Andrey dispatched two brigades of the 206th to Chertkovo, the soldiers resented being forced to attack Russian and Ukrainian citizens and the majority of them defected to the citizens there. Angry at this failure Andrey dispatched the rest of the 206th's forces to crush the civilians and bring the region firmly under his control. However he again underestimated the soldiers wish not to attack Russians and again the majority of the attacking forces defected. Finally grasping the idea that the forces under his command would not attack other Russians Andrey gave up and instead led his forces to attack weaker pray at the city of Rossosh, which was in desperate need of assistance, as other ex-Soviet troops in the area had begun openly raiding local communities, or had otherwise left the region for greater security in the east. He would offer them protection for a token supply of food and supplies, gradually winning over the local population. There he would start a firm rule, gradually expanding into local territory. Thus the foundations of the RC were laid. After several years of uneasy peace, trading with the population that Andrey had attacked in the past started. Trading proved beneficial for the smaller towns still left intact, albeit plagued by radiation sickness and other diseases. Andrey still wanted to exert control over the region, this time opting for a diplomatic route. He argued that a strong council and joint military force between the small communities, as well as unrestricted trade, would greatly improve their chances of survival in the harsh region. Thus, exactly 4 years after Doomsday, on September 26th 1987, the Russian Confederacy was formed. In the following years the borders of the RC were harshly patrolled by the 206th and 6th divisions with orders to shoot any refugees attempting to escape from the wasteland to the north or the ruins to the west. Others, living in the RC, together with soldiers from the two divisions, seeing such harsh treatment of the Ukrainians, together with their own people, decided to leave the RDC for the rumored stable country to the east, still controlled by the remains of the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday). This state of affairs continued for two years until a Ukrainian man called Vasyl Koltun was able to evade the guards and get into the RC and told people about the horrible treatment that Russians now faced under a Ukrainian dictatorship in far east Ukraine. Vasyl had hoped that stories of Russians being treated harshly would inspire the RC to invade far east Ukraine and free his own people as well. This worked better than he could have imagined. The invasion of Ukraine It was rumored that General Tretyak wept for a full hour upon realizing that his policy of killing refugees from Ukraine had in fact doomed hundreds of Russians to die. However his dismay was short lived and he ordered the 6th Guards division to invade the far eastern parts of Russian Ukraine. Despite their totalitarian rule over the population the Ukrainian dictatorship that had been set up had no skilled military while the 6th Guards had years of experience from border control and the occasional offensive operation. To many the war was a guaranteed Russian victory but the RC had underestimated the desire of the Ukrainians to be independent from Russia. Realizing that force of arms alone couldn't bring the Ukrainian dictatorship under control the RC's leadership authorized a radical plan. They would make a deal with the Ukrainian dictator. In exchange for joining the RC and treating Russians the same as all other ethnic groups he would not be killed and would even be allowed to continue his reign. The Ukrainian leader knew how powerful the RC could be as his forces had lost every battle that they had fought with the RC and so he agreed to their terms bringing parts of Ukraine back under Russian control. The Ukrainian dictatorship would be divided into several smaller communities, ensuring no dissent would come from the region. By 1995, the entirely of Ukraine was back under Russian control, with major cities such as Kiev, Kharkiv, Donetsk, Dnipropetrovsk, Odessa and Zaporizhia being under reconstruction. New Kiev quickly became the largest city in the Russian Confederacy, as its population surpassed 1,000,000 by the end of the 1990s. Growth and prosperity After the Ukrainian threat from the west had been dealt with, the Russian Confederacy would ease its policy of restricting people to leave or come into the confederation. Thus, the population would slowly grow and agriculture levels had increased well enough to serve the growing people's needs. Although the rumors of a stable government in the east continued, less and less people would try and venture to the east, with the steady flow stopping completely by the early 1990s. No official attempt was made by the RC was made to make contact with other parts of the former Soviet Union were made, other than the smaller statelets forming around the RC, which were either slowly absorbed into the country or grouped into their own states within the confederacy. Although Andrey had remained influential in the Russian Confederacy's policies, he had lost much of his power as the population grew, with the council of the RC's states being able to elect its own leaders. Although he had lost his dictatorial role, he was frequently asked for guidance, still retained the title of the Supreme Chief of the Armed Forces and would, from time to time, be elected to the position of Council leader. Religious Turmoil Even though Andrey and many other former Soviet leaders no longer held as much power in the Confederation as they once did there was one thing that they were determined to maintain. Atheism and Orthodox Christianity would remain the only religions that were allowed to operate within the Russian Confederacy, this caused friction with the Muslim population within the Confederacy and some of the states with Islamic population threatened to secede. Despite the threats only one state (the Republic of Mordovia) actualy chose to leave the Confederacy, although this was allowed for under the constitution it had never actualy been put into practice before. Fearing a damaging civil war if other Muslim states joined the Mordovian's cause the Confederacy's council declared that Sunni Islam was now an accepted religion and dispatched the 6th Guards division to Mordovia to bring it back in line. The 6th were outnumbered by the Mordovian Self Defense Forces two to one but they had the advantage of two wars and ten years experience on their side. Although their experience gave them a good advantage, Andrey was well aware that peoples desire for independence could create strong resistance. Therefore he was determined to crush the Mordovians quickly and with the full might of the Confederacy, including T-72 tanks, Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-23 fighter bombers and even Tupolev Tu-160 supersonic strategic heavy bombers. With this heavy firepower suporting them the 6th were able to crush the Mordovians and the republic was brought back into the Confederacy in 1993. Invasion and Conquest of the Transcaucasian Sovereign Democratic Federative Republic After the Republic of Mordovia was brought back into control, news were spread that the oil fields in Azerbaijan, and the nuclear power plant and the industrial complexes in Armenia had somehow survived the nuclear strikes. With the rapidly growing requirements for energy, plans were made to send troops to the Caucasus and bring it back under control. The 6th Guards division and the 1st Guards Tank division were sent to the region in early 1994, meeting very little resistance. The sovereign state of Transcaucasian Sovereign Democratic Federative Republic was discovered, but the sovereign state was very unstable and cut off from the rest of the world. The Russians were actually greeted as saviors, something that even surprised Andrey. The Transcaucasian Sovereign Democratic Federative Republic was incorporated into the Russian Confederacy as the Transcaucasian Sovereign Democratic Confederative Republic with New Tbilisi as its capital city. About 10 million people were living in the Transcaucasian Sovereign Democratic Confederative Republic, with almost a third living in New Baku, the largest city. Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Europe (1983: Doomsday) Category:Asia (1983: Doomsday) Category:Eurasia (1983: Doomsday)